Never Cage
by Ayumi-chan78
Summary: Versailles // One Shot // Pour faire simple: KAMIJO aime HIZAKI qui aime TERU, qui aime KAMIJO, bref un grand n'importe quoi.


**Titre:** Never Cage

**Auteur:** Ayumi

**Couple : **HIZAKI/TERU sous entendus : KAMIJO/HIZAKI TERU/KAMIJO

**Groupe :** Versailles

**Disclamer :** He bien, je dirais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi ! Encore heureux …Pour eux xD

**Déclaration :**_Une petite One Shot écrite par, moi lors d'un long moment de solitude... D'ou la qualité médiocre. Voilà donc la chose, s'il vous plais soyez indulgent! ()_

**Never cage**

POV ? ? ? :

Chaque jour, je vous vois, vous Hizaki. Chaque jour, c'est pareil, je vous vois l'aimer, sans retour.

Lui, que vous aimez tant en aime un autre, je le sais. Pourtant, il s'efforce à vous donner un semblant d'amour. Il vous aime, mais pas comme vous le voulez

Je ne sais pas si vous n'avez toujours pas compris qu'il ne pensait pas à vous. Vous êtes toujours tellement heureux quand il vous emmène dans les rues de Tokyo pour une escapade.

Vous revenez alors plein de joie, sautant partout comme un enfant.

Mais lui, il ne vous aime pas...

Moi pourtant, dès l'instant où j'ai vu votre visage, je vous ai aimé et respecté. Je deviens fou dès que je vous entends rire et espère, en vérité, être dans votre cœur, comme vous êtes dans le mien.

Votre visage si beau, si pur, que j'en oublierais presque que vous êtes vous aussi, un homme. Votre grâce, votre prestance, votre attention, vos manières tout à fait adorables, votre regard interrogateur...

Oui, tout chez vous me rend fou... Et plus je vous connais, plus mon amour s'intensifie. A votre contact, je me sens vivre.

Pourtant, c'est vers lui que votre cœur se tourne, lui qui n'a rien demandé.

Vous avez la chance de vous connaître depuis plus longtemps, aussi je me souviens de la fois où vous étiez arrivé en pleurs, car il avait refusé de faire partie de votre ancien groupe. Vous aviez finalement réussi à l'intégrer en tant que membre de session... puis en membre à part entière.

Même si à l'époque il abordait un style tout à fait féminin, cela ne vous a aucunement rebuté... Peut-être, l'aimez-vous pour ça.

Moi je suis bien trop masculin pour vous, je suis le Roi, je suis l'ultime et pourtant vous vous tournez vers lui.

Il est jeune, il est beau, il est drôle... Il sait mettre de l'ambiance.

Oui, Teru semble vous convenir tout à fait.

Pourtant, allez comprendre pourquoi lui ne vous aime pas...

Il se force à répondre à vos attentes et ça se voit... Jasmine et Yuki ont bien compris son manège.

Tous ses actes sont mensonges, ses mots sont des insultes, ses caresses sont trahisons envers l'amour que vous lui portez.

Et vous, vous ne voulez pas qu'il se joue de votre personne si délicate.

Après chacune de nos répétitions vous partez, main dans la main, tout semble rayonner dans votre couple. Tous pourriez être bien entre vous deux.

Et cela me désole.

Il partage votre lit, il vous fait l'amour...

Vous aimez, vous jouissez, vous soupirez...

Pourtant... Lui, ne vous aime pas...

A t-il seulement conscience de la chance qu'il a d'être aimé d'une personne telle que vous, Hizaki ?

Non certainement. Même si en apparence il vous donne son amour.

Cela se voit... Sauf pour vous... Ou peut-être, refusez-vous de l'admettre...

Mais il ne vous aime pas...

Pas vous non, car c'est moi qu'il aime, moi qu'il désire… Je le vois, tous ces regards qu'il me lance, ses attentions…

Oui, c'est moi qu'il aime et non pas vous….

Je suis actuellement perdu, étendu dans un endroit froid.

Je me demande alors, comment j'ai pu en arriver là...

Un cri... Jasmine a fini par me découvrir et appelle à présent à l'aide...

Ridicule, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose à ma situation...

C'est le flou dans ma tête, je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi je suis ici.

Un autre cri, Yuki arrive suivi par vous, Hizaki...

Ça y est... tout est clair, tout est net... je me souviens, de ce que je fais ici...

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Répétitions pour notre prochain concert, suivies de l'éternelle dispute entre Jasmine et Yuki, qui semblent avoir quelques problèmes conjugaux.

Rien d'anormal...

Teru a eu son soupir habituel, puis a quitté la pièce guitare sous le bras...

Rien d'anormal...

Il m'a adressé un regard accusateur, comme toujours...

Rien d'anormal...

Et puis il y a eu un changement. Vous qui d'habitude restiez avec moi, pour tenter de calmer Jasmine et ses crises d'hystéries, l'avez suivi...

Je n'ai pas cherché à vous retenir... A quoi bon ?

Jasmine ayant fini sa crise, après maints efforts, avait fini par partir à la cafétéria, suivi docilement par Yuki, qui avait encore cédé aux caprices de son amant.

Ainsi je me retrouvais seul dans cette immense salle de musique.

Je pris alors l'initiative de rentrer chez moi et de prendre un bon bain chaud.

Mais il y a eu ce problème...

Alors que j'allais partir, je me souvins alors que j'avais oublié mes clefs de voitures dans la salle de repos.

Moi, devant cette porte, prêt à ouvrir, ne prêtant pas attention aux bruits qui s'en échappaient...

Tout est allé très vite ensuite.

Je vous ai surpris enlacés dans le canapé. Vous sembliez d'ailleurs contrarié d'avoir ainsi été arrêté dans votre exploration buccale.

Lui en revanche était plutôt gêné et ne semblait pas savoir ou se mettre alors que vous continuiez à le tenir serré contre votre corps.

Cette vue insupportable, fut certainement le coup fatal. Dès lors, j'avais pris une décision... Disparaître.

Je vous avais alors laissé à votre occupation quotidienne pour me diriger vers mon destin.

Mais alors que je cherchais un endroit tranquille où apaiser ma peine, je croisais Jasmine en pleine discussion philosophique avec Yuki.

Dès que ce dernier me vit, il s'empressa de se précipiter vers moi, échappant ainsi à son interlocuteur.

La suite est assez confuse, je me souviens lui avoir dit assez brusquement de régler lui-même ses problèmes de couple.

Je me souviens avoir couru comme un fou, renversant Sono, venue à ma rencontre pour je ne sais quels problèmes...

Je me souviens de ce local froid et légèrement isolé du reste de la compagnie... les toilettes.

J'ai brisé le miroir, m'ouvrant méchamment à la main...

Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance pour moi.

M'emparant d'un éclat de verre je me suis ouvert le bras droit, puis, puisant dans mes dernières forces, le gauche...

Voilà donc comment je suis arrivé ici...

Moi l'illustre Kamijo, retrouvé les veines ouvertes... mort de façon minable, pour ne pas avoir pu avouer mes sentiments...

J'ai détruit moi-même mon mythe !

Qu'est ce donc ?

Un autre cri ? ... Ce n'est pas Jasmine cependant...

Ha...

Je vois...

C'est LUI.

Il semble désemparé, anéanti devrais-je même dire...

Bien fait pour lui ! Ça lui apprendra à se jouer de vous !

Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite... A mes dépends cependant.

J'ai mal, si mal, Jasmine essaie de me tenir éveillé, mais je me sens partir.

Un dernier regard vers vous Hizaki... Je souris, votre beau visage est déformé par l'angoisse...

Teru est tombé à mes côtés et semble m'appeler... Je n'entends plus rien, il peut bien crier s'il veut, ça ne sert plus à rien !

D'un coup, je n'ai plus mal... Tout va mieux... Enfin pour moi.

Hizaki, je vous souhaite sincèrement de trouver le bonheur... Que cet imbécile de Teru ouvre enfin les yeux.

Qu'il ouvre les yeux sur sa chance !

Pour moi c'est trop tard.

**Owari !**


End file.
